Among the processes known for preparing ibuprofen is that of European Patent Application 284,310 (Hoechst Celanese, published September, 1988), which teaches that ibuprofen can be prepared by carboxylating 1-(4-isobutylphenyl)ethanol with carbon monoxide in an acidic aqueous medium and in the presence of a palladium compound/phosphine complex and dissociated hydrogen and halide ions, which are preferably derived from a hydrogen halide. This process has the disadvantage of starting with 1-(4-isobutylphenyl)ethanol, a compound which is not economical to make by known processes.
Gardano et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,595, issued August, 1985) teach the preparation of alkaline salts of certain alpha-arylpropionic acids by reaction with carbon monoxide, at substantially ambient temperature and pressure conditions, of the corresponding arylethyl secondary halide in an anhydrous alcoholic solvent in the presence of alkaline hydroxides and, as catalyst, a salt of cobalt hydrocarbonyl.
Alper et al. in J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm., 1983, 1270 1271, discloses the alkenes can react with carbon monoxide, water, hydrochloric acid and a mixture of palladium and copper produce the hydrocarboxylated product, branched chain carboxylic acid. Oxygen is necessary to succeed in the reaction. Subsequently, Alper et al. have disclosed similar catalyst systems, but employing a chiral ligand, as being successful in asymmetric hydrocarboxylation reactions. See Alper et al., PCT Application, WO 91, 03,452 and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 112, 2803-2804 (1990).